


a small break never hurt anyone

by orphan_account



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never got a chance to ask you before but how’d you learn to shoot a gun?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a small break never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



“Never got a chance to ask you before but how’d you learn to shoot a gun?”

No one bothered to ask that question before but Toast supposed it was because no one else ever saw her handle a gun before they left. They’d all been back at the citadel for some time now, however. Toast wondered why Furiosa never asked until now but perhaps escaping and then trying to retake the citadel could put a damper on questions.

“My three aunts taught me how to shoot before I could even walk. Said I needed it in this world of ours.”

Furiosa gave a curt nod. “They weren’t wrong.”

“Why ask now?”

“Better now than later given all the time we’ve been spending together.”

Toast had been working close behind Furiosa at the Citadel since there bloody yet triumphant return. Her knowledge of the outside world before her capture coupled with life under Immortan Joe gave her a unique perspective.

In a way Toast felt like she could relate to Furiosa. They both experienced life outside the citadel until Joe ripped them from their homes. Perhaps that did lead to Toast feeling the way she did about Furiosa.

“So I can assume you learned to shoot a gun really early too, right?”

“The many mothers taught us all early.”

“As they should,” Toast responded, practically echoing Furiosa’s early statement.

When Furiosa gave her another nod, Toast thought about how much time had passed since they sat down to take their short break. So much work still needed to be done in the citadel to insure it ran the way it should’ve under that bastard Joe.

Toast moved to stand up but Furiosa grabbed her arm and tugged her back in the spot she was sitting in.

“A few more minutes won’t hurt.” Furiosa’s lips brushed over her own, tempting Toast to take a longer break.

“Capable’s been rubbing off on you. I never thought you’d advocate taking a longer break.”

Furiosa tilted her head towardsToast. “All of you rubbed off on me in your own way.” There was no smile accompanying it and the serious tone didn’t help but Toast knew it was a compliment. 

By now, she was pretty adept at reading Furiosa.


End file.
